


The race

by VincyTab



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincyTab/pseuds/VincyTab





	

It wasn't a normal day for Douglas and Martin. They were bored... What do we do ? said Martin .  
I don't know ! . In the meanwhile Arthur came into the flight deck... Martin Douglas look here ! A car race where all kind of car may take part...Do you want to go to see it?  
But of the corner of his eye, Douglas saw also: and the winner takes a grand prize.  
Martin!!! Do you still have the van isn't it?  
You can't really think that we can won the race with the van!  
Why we can't just try ? You got anything better to do ?  
Hurray ! said Arthur. I like the car race!  
Martin was not still sure, but anyway gave the van for the race.  
So, we decided to get in the race.. now we need to prepare the van... but how we can do that? Let's be honest... how we can win ?  
But while Martin was afraid, Douglas was strangely relaxed.  
Why are you so calm?  
Don't worry ... I have a plan !  
Yesterday evening Douglas has given Arthur an unknown ingredient. ... Do something special !  
For what!?  
It doesn't matter . Do something. ..whatever you want...  
The day of the race arrived. The speaker announced the car.... and with number 19... THE VAN!  
Martin feel embarrassed... Douglas was calm.... Before the race he put the Arthur's thing in the tank.  
3....2....1.....GO! Predictably the van was in the last place.  
Douglas!!! Are you always so sure that we can win ..?  
Of course! The van just need some time to get started... keep calm and go on !  
Just finished speaking something special happen ... The van starts to accelelate, reached the other cars and after a few second they was in first place.  
I can't believe that we can win ! Tell me the truth... why were you so sure that we can won?  
The secret was the Talisker..  
What?  
Yes... I gave Arthur a bottle of Talisker and asked him to make something special. I don't know what kind of thing him put with the Talisker...but seem that did work!  
In fact... unpredictable the van won !  
Obviously they were happy for the win, but they also think about how to use the prize money. Among the fans they saw Arthur and Carolyn . They also know how the MJN was in a really bad situation. Together said: "For the MJN!"  
Martin and Douglas said to Carolyn and Arthur that they want to give the prize money to keep afloat the MJN.  
Carolyn was moved after hearing the news.  
Only one question Arthur... what kind of thing did you put with that thing that I gave you?  
In realty... I didn't use your bottle... I only use a apple juice... I know that you like it! That thing you gave me I didn't thought was a good thing.


End file.
